With the continuous development and optimization of electronic technologies, terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers have become an indispensable part of people's life. People may use these terminals not only for communication but also for file transmission, photographing, playing games, and the like.
With the development of technologies, most terminals employ touchscreens to save areas of physical keypad and enlarge use areas of screens, thus providing users with sensuous enjoyment. A terminal in the prior art, generally, makes a response according to a touch center point extracted from a touch area touched on the touchscreen by a finger of a user; when the touchscreen of the terminal is in a different position, a touch position of a user's finger on the touchscreen may have an offset relative to the center point of the touch area. Therefore, in the prior solution, a response action made by using a center point as a touch response point may deviate from the actually intended use of the user, which reduces the accuracy of the touch response and the intelligence of the terminal.